rose blooms A sanjushi fanfic
by sailor stararies
Summary: Traveling to Swiss,themusketeers are in for a surprise.Aramis' secret will be revealed but how many will accept it?
1. Late night chat

Aramis and Athos- rose blooms: A Sanjushi romance

Ch.1-Late night chat

She sat there, D'Artagnan and the rest of the group slept peacefully. She rose from her seat, tired. She looked over and saw Athos. He was leaning against the window ,looking out at the stars. It had been a long and exciting day. They were going to head to Swiss. Originally, it was to get a well deserved break from being Musketeers. Now it was to go back to visit a dear love of hers-Francois.

It had been at least four years since she had last visited his grave. She found it easy to sit there for hours on end and to just talk to his grave . Now, however it was becoming more and more difficult. Maybe because she was having her friends come with her. She knew also that once she got to his grave she would tell them the whole story, about her being a woman.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think about his death, but all the good memories. She let out a ragged breath, which caused Athos to look at her. Aramis, are you all right?'' "Yes, just thinking about someone.'' Arthos walked over. "Are you sure?'' He said after noticing tears coming on. "I'm fine. I-I just need to rest.'' She ran out, just as tears came pouring down her cheeks. She closed he door to her room, her vision blurred from the tears ,streaming down her face. She walked over and fell asleep on the bed,wanting to find some peace and rest until tomorrow. Her head ached and her body felt as if it were being stabbed with knives, still all she wanted was sleep.

She woke up and found herself lying in bed with Francois. "Francois,is-is it really you?'' "Qui, mon amor. See?'' He said stroking her cheek. She smiled. She embraced him, not wanting to let go. "I've missed you so.'' " I've missed you too.'' She kissed his lips. It continued, hungrily. She got up and soon found herself in the dining room. She looked around sensing an erry prescence. She turns to find Francois fighting.

"Lunnette, get out of here!'' "No.'' She starts to fight just as she hears a small cry. Her eyes widen as she sees Francois fall. "Francois!'' she screamed. "Don't leave me!'' She starts to run to him,but finds she is being held back. "Aramis!'' She turned to find out who was holding her back. Athos! "It won't do you any good!'' "Francois! Francois! Don't leave me!'' "Aramis! Aramis!'' "No!'' she screamed. She bolted up finding Athos holding her by the shoulders.

He looked upset, but then relaxed. "Good , you're awake.'' She looked at him for a second, but them looked away. Athos looked similar to Francois, maybe that was why she had always liked him. No, she liked him because he was completive, swift, wise, charming. "Aramis, you're shaking.'' "I'm sorry. I guess I need to be alone.'' she said snuggling under the covers after taking her boots off. "See you in the morning.'' Athos left closing the door.

He leaned against the door, his mind puzzled. Who was Francois? Why did Aramis look at him a second ago as if he were someone he knew? He knew he wasn't go to get any answers, at least not tonight. Still he felt upset by his comrades sudden nightmare episode . He turned around and opened the door. He quietly walked in to find Aramis asleep, curled up in a ball, her hat still on her head. He smiled seeing his comrade in a peaceful sleep. Something about the way she looked puzzled was filled with a sense of protection for his comrade. He felt as though he should shay with decided however to leave. "Hopefully you'll sleep better. I don't know what's the matter, but if you ever need me don't hesitate.'' "I won't.'' Athos looked to find Aramis wide awake.

"Did I wake you?'' "No.'' Aramis said sitting up. Athos stared calmly, even though his brain was every bit surprised. Aramis in the moonlight looked like he had a mysterious glow to him. He snapped out of those thoughts coming back to reality. "Can I ask you something?'' "Be my guest.'' "Who is Francois?'' "A dear old friend of mine. He and I used to go riding together.'' "Oh. And the dream was about -'' Athos stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking all these questions.''

"Athos, did you find someone at some point?'' "Yes. It didn't work out though. I was young . I wanted an adventurous life, she wanted children and a full time husband. I couldn't and wouldn't do it.'' "Now do you still keep that promise.'' "I don't know I never found the right woman.'' Aramis hugged him.

"Cheer up. You'll find somebody.'' He smiled back. "Thank you. Well get some sleep. We'll be traveling in the morning.'' Athos started to leave. "Athos-'' he turned, a bit surprised. "Nothing. Goodnight.'' "Good night, Aramis.'' He closed the door and walked off to his room, eager to enter his portal to his past. She sat in bed, wanting so badly to tell him how she felt. She sighed. No not now not ever. "Go to sleep, Aramis. Go to sleep. Things will be better tomorrow.'' With that much she fell asleep to the sound of the wind ,into a peaceful slumber. She woke up to Athos shaking her awake. "I'm up. Athos.'' "Good come on. If we want to make it to Swiss before tomorrow morning, we need to get a head start.'' "All right.'' She got up. Athos smiled to himself as Aramis descended the stair to where his comrades were eating. After breakfast they all mounted their horses and set off, not knowing that they were in for the time of their lives.


	2. The Chair

Ch. 2- A chair

They rode together up to Swiss , D'Artagnan and the rest at the lead, and Aramis and Athos at the back.

"Did you sleep well?''

"Yes, until D'Artagnan woke me up with his snoring.'' Aramis laughed.

Athos loved seeing his comrades laughing. He loved hearing Aramis laugh, mostly because of what happened last night. Over the years he had become attached to Aramis, making sure no harm came to him. He wouldn't call it love, still he couldn't help ,but what his feeling for Aramis meant.

All of the sudden they heard swords clashing and screaming. Athos drew his sword and rode ahead.

The rest was a blur. She found herself back to back with Athos, fighting. Even when she knew they were outnumbered, somehow she always had the strength and faith. She believed they would defeat the enemy and win. Then everything went black.

She found herself leaning against Athos, who was riding his horse.

"Are you feeling better?'' Athos said looking at her.

"Yes. What's going on?'' she asked trying to remain calm. She had been carried many times, but this time it felt strange.

"You got injured. Your arm should be fine.''

"Thank you.''

"We're almost to Marquis Daniel's home.'' They entered the home eager for a good night sleep and some food.

"Ah Aramis, so good to see you.''

"Thank you.''

"Thank you, Athos.'' She replied.

Athos set her down. She walked over and hugged the man. Athos smiled watching the sight. She smiled back. It was a fake smile, however. She was terrified of what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow she would head to the cemetery, and she would reveal her secret. Porthos and Constance stood there staring at the expression on Aramis' face.

"Do you have a fever? You're all red.'' Constance asked, causing everyone to look at Aramis.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to rest. Excuse me.'' She walked up the stairs eager to head to King Louis the 13th room. She stood there in front of that beloved chair trying not to cry.

"Aramis?'' Athos walked in.

"Oh. I didn't see you.''

"My what a lovely room.''

"Yes.'' His usual uniform was replaced by a white shirt and black pants and boots. His shirt was partially opened, revealing his chest. She felt her body become hot and her face red. He looked gorgeous.

"Are you alright? You seem to be coming down with something.'' She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Me? The great Aramis. In your dreams. The day I become sick is the day the world comes to an end.'' She gave a cheeky smile. He returned it with a hearty laugh.

"It's getting late. I'd better be heading to bed. Good night.''

"Good night.'' She stayed in the room, seated on the chair. She looked out the window at the moon wishing she could postpone her confession.

She closed her eyes, trying to relax, before being lulled to sleep by the sound of the wind.


	3. Confessions

.Chapter 3- Confessions

She woke up yet again to find Athos staring at her. "Wake up.'' "All right.'' Athos stared at the room.

"You like this room a lot. Why?'' Athos said staring at the walls.

"It holds wonderful memories. Now come on there is a place I want to show you.'' Aramis said as she walked out.

Athos wondered what today would bring. Hopefully no swordfights ,he thought. He smiled and followed behind awaiting what was in store.

As they were riding up there, Jean and the rest of them began to ask questions. Aramis shrugged them off telling them to wait. Soon they arrived to a valley. Constance and the rest were so amazed by the beauty they barely noticed Aramis walking up a hill. Athos followed quietly and stopped once he saw Aramis kneel beside a grave.

" Aramis, so this is Francois?''

"Yes.''

"A dear friend of yours?''

"You could say that.''

"Why do you say that?''

"There's something I need to tell you all. Francois was-was-''

"Aramis out with it!'' she said to herself. Athos looked worried, still he said nothing. "Aramis are you all right? You look pale.'' Jean said a bit worried.

"He was my fiancée. My name is Renee.'' She said choking on the words.

She felt dizzy and sick. Her body felt hot and her knees felt weak. She soon found herself falling into Athos' arms.

"Aramis! Aramis!''

"So she's female. I knew something was up!'' Athos said as gingerly carried her in his arms.

Her hat flew off her head, carried by the cool wind and onto Jean's head. Athos looked down at Aramis' expression. His comrade was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"She probably passed out because she was scared. She also didn't eat anything either.'' "Why would she be scared? If I knew ,then chances are you guys wouldn't get mad.''

"D' Artagnan, you knew Aramis was female?'' Jean asked surprised.

"She told me not to tell.'' "Aramis probably thought you all were going to be upset with her.''

"Well whatever the reason, we need to get **her** home. **She** needs to rest.'' Athos said as he carried her down the hill. As they began to head back, Athos started putting pieces together.

F_rancois must have been a musketeer at one point, otherwise Aramis, no Renee, wouldn't have even tried to enter into the musketeers, _He said thinking. He looked down at Aramis. She had her head against his chest. She looked so nice ,so peaceful. Athos stopped his horse, once he felt her move. It was only for a second, still he didn't want to wake her. She stopped and then he continued walking.

Porthos normally wouldn't get angry, but he was.

"Aramis should have told us? I wouldn't have been mad.''

"Porthos, we all know you would've dismissed the whole thing, if you had learned that Aramis was a female. You don't like women fighting, and you know it. You would've immediately told her to go back! Am I lying?''

"No, Athos.'' Porthos said after a long pause. His face relaxed.

"Now that she's been here it really doesn't 's part of the group.'' They all nodded in agreement, before setting back towards their rest stop.

She woke up to find Athos staring at her. At first she really couldn't see anything, since her eyes were partially blocked by a wet towel, and her head ached causing her vision to blur .

"Did you sleep well Renee?'' She recognized the voice: Athos.

"Yes, thank you. Where am I?''

"Back at Marquis Daniels place. Why did you faint? Why did you tell D' Artagnan and not the rest of us? ''

"I fainted because I was scared.'' Athos gave a surprised look before chuckling.

"You? Aramis, you've scaled castles, dealt with men bigger than you and you were afraid to tell us about you being a lady?''

"Yes, as silly as it sounds, I was. I was afraid you'd hate me. That's why I only told D' Artagnan.'' Athos gave her a shocked expression.

"I would never hate you. I didn't get angry at you when you left the musketeers to head to Swiss to get the treaty and you didn't give me an explanation. So, I 'm definitely not angry with you now.''

"So tell me if I'm correct. Francois was a musketeer?''

"Yes. He and you were alike. He was competitive and wise, just like you. Not to mention he handled a sword just as well as you. You kind of looked like him too, just a bit. ''

"I would've liked to have met him. I bet it would've been a wonderful time trying to see who would win.'' Aramis sat up. She laughed.

"What's so funny?'' "I've never heard you act overconfident before. It's kind of cute.'' Athos gave her a surprised look.

"Aramis, were you afraid that we would see you as oh I don't know ,weak?'' Athos said the moonlight making his eyes flash in the dark.

"A little, but after all this time, I have no reason to believe that, any longer.'' she said trying to sound convincing. It wasn't. She pulled the sheet closer to her as he stepped forward.

"I see. Aramis, did you like being near us at times?'' he asked after hearing the nervousness in her voice.

"I enjoyed every memory I've had with all of you. There were times I would question my feelings and about being in the Musketeers.''

"Oh, like when?''

"When, I saw you get hurt.''

"I remember. You bandaged my wounds. I'm surprised you didn't cry.''

"I did , in my mind.'' She hugged him tightly. He was a but taken back. He knew she needed rest, and was worried about her health at this point. "Aramis?''

"I was always afraid to say this, but I 've always loved you, Athos.''

''You have?''

"Yes. I knew I couldn't tell you then. Mostly because I was afraid of your reaction. Also because it wasn't suitable.'' She turned away from Athos. He pulled her towards him. "Aramis, look at me.''

She reluctantly obeyed. He stared at her taking in her beauty. Her orange hair dampened by the moistened towel that had been placed on her forehead. Her wrinkled white shirt, showing off her lovely curious body. She was simply beautiful. "I love you too.'' With that much said he leaned forward and planted his lips onto hers.

She let out a soft cry, as she ran her hands down his partially opened shirt.

"Athos, this doesn't change anything, right?''

"Right. You're still a musketeer, but I'll be there to protect you every step of the way.'' She gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you.'' she replied as she scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He continued to kiss her. D' Artagnan walked in on the two. He stared at them before quickly exiting the room after apologizing. Aramis opened her eyes and found Athos sitting next to her.

'

'So it was all a dream? No kissing, no fainting?'' she said to herself out loud. Athos replied.

"There was. You've been out for a couple of hours. You told everyone about you being a woman. '' Aramis looked away after realizing that Athos was shirtless.

"You started to faint and you grabbed onto my shirt. It tore, but you fell right back towards me. ''

"I'm sorry.''

"It's all right. That wasn't a dream. It was real. You just don't remember.''

"So you do love me?''

"Yes.'' Athos said lying on the bed. He was shirtless. She felt her breath become ragged, as he began to scoot closer to her.


	4. A very long night

**This is the second chapter. Sorry for it being short. This takes a peek into Aramis' mind. Enjoy!**

"Yes, Aramis. I love you.'' She turned away from him pulling her sleeve up over her shoulder.

"What's the matter?''

"I don't want you to end up like Francois.'' she said quietly. "I don't! I can't and won't bear it!'' she shouted as she started to run out. He pulled her to him. "Aramis, I promise nothing will happen to me. As long as we're together nothing can go wrong.'' Aramis stared at him shocked at his sudden declaration. She had never heard him so serious, except for defending the group for their many fights with Richelieu's guards.

"Athos, you can't promise me something like that!'' Aramis said getting free from his grasp.

" You can't tell me not to worry about you! I don't want you to end up like Francois, on the floor dying in your own blood ! '' she screamed as she placed her hands to her ears.

Athos stared as tears streamed down Aramis' face. This was the first time he had seen her cry. He had never seen her act like a distressed woman. He stood up, and held her tightly. She stared out into the distance shocked.

"I swear to you, I won't die. I have something worth protecting and living for. I love being a musketeer, but I love you more. I promise you, I'll do all in my power to-'' He felt her bury her head into his chest, letting out muffled loud sobs.

"Aramis. I love you.'' he whispered. Aramis looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "Aramis?''

"Francois is that you?'' she asked smiling. Athos looked at her shocked. Was Aramis sick?

"Aramis, it's me Athos!'' The atmosphere started to get tense, scary.

"Francois-No! No! No!'' she began to scream, clawing at him trying to reach for the sword and hilt. "Aramis!'' he yelled striking her cheek quickly, before she had time to grab the weapon.

D'Artagnan and Porthos ran in hearing the commotion. Aramis stood there, her eyes glazed over, not moving at all. Her hand rubbing her reddened cheek.

"What happened?'' Porthos asked, his hand on his sword.

"I-I don't know, but I think I need to talk to her alone.'' Athos said as he motioned for them to leave.

"You want us to leave, after we heard screaming and we see you with a drawn sword. Put two and two toget-''

"Porthos! Athos wouldn't hurt Aramis! Now I suggest we listen to him, since Aramis and him need to talk and it wouldn't look good it we sat in on them. Now come on, lets find something to drink.'' D 'Artgnan said calmly, pulling Porthos with him. Athos let out a silent prayer, thanking D'Artgnan for being such a good person.

Athos knelt beside her as the door closed. "Aramis?'' he asked quietly. Aramis looked at him, her eyes spilling tears as she threw herself onto him. " Athos, I'm so sorry. I-Francois- I can't bear the thought of -'' "Aramis-shhhh. I'm here and I'm not Francois.'' Athos said carrying Aramis to the bed. He set her down, before lying next to her.

"Aramis, nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from loving you .As a friend and a lover. Please don't ruin this chance at love out of fear for my safety.'' Athos explained as he kissed her. Aramis stiffened for only a second, before kissing him back. She soon found herself removing his shirt, and him doing the same until they were both shirtless.. He stared at her half naked body, the moonlight shining through the window, allowing him to get a better look at his love.

"A-Aramis, what happened to you? You were screaming and-''

"I was dreaming. I tend to remember him at the weirdest times and this was one of those times I pictured his death'' Aramis explained as she hugged his body tightly. She was honestly afraid of her newly obtained fear. She loved Athos, and didn't want him harmed. She knew it was her feminine side coming out and why shouldn't it? She was no longer protecting him as a friend, but now as her love, and that was held to a higher standard.

Athos had a hunch that something else was wrong with Aramis, but he decided not to pursue it, for fear it would make her angry and it would drive her away.

"I love you. I've said it too many times, but you need to know that.'' Athos was trying to calm her nerves. He hadn't been this worried about anyone, not even his family. He wasn't worried about her per say, just worried about what his death might do to her if it were to ever happen.

"Thank you.'' she said as he kissed her neck. Aramis suppressed a moan. It had been a while since she had been treated like a woman. This was going to take some getting used to, but it felt fantastic.

"Athos?'' she said, after letting out a moan.

"Yes?''

"I love you.'' He smiled. He loved hearing her voice.

"Your warm.''

"So are you.'' he said taking in her scent. Her skin smelled of roses. A lovely smell fit for a woman. For her. She was beautiful, and he knew it. He wanted her to know it.

"Your beautiful, Renee.''

"That's the first time you've called me Renee.''

He smiled before kissing her yet again, allowing their desire to over flow. They made love wildly, not caring if they were waking up their friends with their moans and wet kisses. She hadn't felt this wonderful since meeting Francois. After bottling up her desires, she was now finally able to act like a woman

Aramis woke up early, to the sound of rustling sheets. Athos was just getting up.

"Morning. I'm sorry if I woke you.''

"No, it's alright.'' she said getting up, still drowsy. Athos turned, his cheeks turning red.

She walked over ,wrapping her arms around Athos' waist. She pulled him back towards the bed.

" So, what are we going to do today?'' he asked as he turned and began to plant kissing on her neck and shoulder blade.

"I don't know, but I know something exciting is going to happen today.'' Aramis said as she pushed him out of her room so she could change.

Athos smiled and ,before hearing a whistle. He turned to find D'Artgnan smiling at him cheekily.

"What?''

"Don't play dumb. So you and Aramis had fun last night?''

"W-What?'' Athos stuttered trying not to turn red.

" I heard moaning and some sheets rustling!''

"That must of been the chickens.'' Athos said shrugging it off.

"Right and I'm King Louis!'' D'Artgnan retorted.

"D'Artgnan, quit pestering Athos! Is Aramis all right?'' Constance asked, as she came up the stairs.

"See for yourself.'' Athos said walking down the stairs after giving Constance a small smile.

"Just go downstair and get some breakfast.'' Constance commanded D'Artgnan as she entered the room.


	5. Acting out of character

"Aramis?'' Constance asked as she entered the room. He back was facing her as she put on my shirt. Constance could only imagine what had happened that night. She could tell Aramis had an unusual type of glow given off by her. She looked the way a woman does on her wedding night-Radiant, energized, scared.

"Constance can I ask you something?'' she asked finally turning to look at her.

"Sure.'' Constance replied as Aramis looked out the window.

"Have you ever questioned D' Artgnan safety?''

"Many times, but I try not to worry. You shouldn't worry either.'' Constance said hugging her.

"I -I had the best night of my life and I'm afraid that it could all be over so quickly.'' She said softly.

"Aramis. Don't worry.''

"Constance, you don't understand. I haven't felt whole in a long time. I haven't been held by a man since -since François.'' She explained.

"Tell me about him." Constance said after a couple of seconds. Aramis gave a surprised look before smiling softly and explaining.

"He was tall and looked like Athos a bit. He was very good at sword fighting. I beat him on occasion. He and I were each others shadow. Whenever I acted normal, it was as if he knew something was wrong and he'd know the right thing to say to make me happy and vice versa.'' Aramis said smiling.

She felt Athos' breath against her skin as she closed her eyes, and she pictured Francois. She had been thinking about spending the rest of her life with him, maybe even settling down for a while and starting a family. How sweet it would be to be able to temporarily immortalize their love ,by having a family and to prove her love towards him, by giving him a child.

_Oh how grand. _

"He's special to you, even in death.'' Constance said, smiling.

Aramis felt her cheeks turn red. Athos was now invading her thoughts completely, causing her to act out of her normal character.

"I will always have a spot in my heart for him.''

"But you love Athos, correct?''

"Of course. I love Athos. I'm just -'' she began to chuckle softly.

"Look at me, I'm acting like a woman, worrying over him.''

"You are a woman.'' Constance reminded her.

"Its normal, man or woman, to worry about someone that you love.'' she said reminding Aramis of being human.

"So I'm just being human?''

"Yes. Aramis don't worry. Athos will be fine. He has you and vice versa. You two together are a pair like no other.'' she said walking out.

Aramis stood there looking out at the mountains. She smiled, trying to calm down. She didn't even notice Athos come in.

"So are you all right?''

"Oh .'' I said breathing in the air. It smelled of honeysuckles and how she was addicted to that smell.

Athos smiled.

"Aramis, I just got word that the Duke is hosting a dinner party and would like us to attend.''

"I don't have a problem with it, but weren't we going to leave tomorrow?''

"D'Artgnan insisted that we stay since Constance was going to beat the living stuffing out of him if we didn't.'' Athos said hugging her from behind. She stiffened up, and then relaxed.

"I'm is going take some getting used to.'' She said giving a small smile. Athos gave a roguish smile.

"Don't worry,we have all the time in the world.'' he said kissing her on the neck, causing her to whimper. She smiled, wrapping her arms around, knowing he was right. He was positively right.

"So do you want to practice some fencing?''he asked removing his lips from her hot skin.

"All right.'' Aramis said sweetly,trying to regain her composure.

"Last one outside has to pay for beer!'' She yelled running out.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start.'' he said smiling as he ran out ,slamming the door.


	6. Love and Danger

After a long day of fencing, Porthos had to pay for drinks.

"Aramis you did well.''

"Thanks. You ,Athos are getting rusty.'' Aramis joked, causing Athos to laugh.

"Very funny. I just let you win.'' he said smiling as he drank his beer.

"So we're in Switzerland until Saturday. Constance insisted that we go to the party.''

"Hey, I haven't seen you dance at all, and your going to dance.'' Constance said giving a sly smile.

"Nope. You won't be able to make me.''

"Ehh, watch it D'Artgnan. She won't speak to you if you do that. Besides, have some fun.'' Aramis said warning him.

"I do have fun, it's called chasing bad guys on top of a roof and sword fighting.'' D' Artgnan said defensively.

Aramis laughed, sipping on her beer, thinking about the dinner party. She didn't mind the dancing, after all she knew how to, it was just being near Athos. She was pretty sure she was going to be so nervous that she wouldn't be able to focus. Still with Athos around ,she knew he'd keep her in line.

It was now the night of the dinner party. Daniel Marquis' home was bustling with activities, as the musketeer-The men musketeers were helping out. Aramis and Constance took a break, from having to fix food for the party the night before.

Aramis and Constance had been taking their naps. Aramis had been sleeping, with Athos sneaking away on occasion to check up on her. Aramis kept dreaming of Athos and being near him. She woke up, to Athos' scent in the room. She smiled. He had been there probably watching her sleep.

She blushed at the thought of him, stroking her cheek, and breast, as she had been in just her linen shirt all this time.

Aramis checked the clock in her room.

"Constance? Are you there? ''Aramis asked

"Come in.''

"Aramis, what's wrong?'' Constance said putting down the book she was reading.

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something.'' Aramis said sitting on the bed.

"What is it?''

"Could I borrow one of your dresses?'' Aramis said sheepishly. Constance grinned happily before hugging her.

"Yay! You're finally-'' Constance squealed loudly causing Aramis to cover her mouth.

"I'd prefer this to be our secret. Besides I want it to be a suprise of Athos.''

"Ok,then I think I have just the thing for you.'' Constance said walking to the wardrobe. She searched around, as Aramis stared at the dresses.

"Here it is! I hope you like Lavender.''

"Oh that's fine.'' Aramis said as she saw the dress.

It indeed was lavender. It was a lavender v-neck ball gown, with puffy sleeves. The back had a silk bow. The gown's hem was embellished with lilacs and roses.

"Wow! It's beautiful.''

"Well, try it on.'' Constance said, pushing the dress towards Aramis. Soon the dress was on.

"Do we have to fix my hair? ''

"Relax, I just want to curl the ends and put some of it up.'' Constance said.

"Ta da! You look great.''

"I wonder if Athos will realize it's me?'' Aramis said putting on some rouge and pink lipstick.

"He will. He knows you pretty well. Now let's get you some jewelry and shoes.'' Constance said holding up a pair of lilac teardrop earrings and a matching pair of lavender shoes.

While Constance got ready, Aramis sat near the window. She sat there, looking out at the lake, remembering all the fond memories.

"You look divine, Renee.' Marquis Daniel said setting down a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Marquis.'' Aramis said snapping out of her daydream.

"You're welcome. I thought you two might need a wakeup call. The party will start in a couple of hours.'' Marquis Daniel said before exiting the room.

Aramis smiled as Constance spun around in a peach colored ball gown. Constance was completely ecstatic about the party.

"You're very happy, Constance.''

"Of course. It's nice to be able to have some fun. Not that helping you guys out isn't. I'd just like to -''

"Act like a lady. I know what you mean. It's going to take some getting used to, but then again I can switch back and forth between being a musketeer and a lady.'' Aramis said looking at herself in the mirror. She liked the look, it was a nice change of pace and she needed to do something feminine.

"Athos and you will look so nice on the dance floor.''

"Funny, come think of it, does Athos know how to?''

"I believe so. He's pretty good at courting, and dancing is a required skill when it comes to wooing a lady.'' Aramis said chewing on a cookie.

"That's true, there's nothing more romantic than waltzing with the man of your dreams.'' Constance said smiling dreamily. Aramis smiled, thinking about Athos.

"Well, come on! Let's go downstairs.'' Constance said opening the door.

"You go ahead. I'll be down in a minute.'' Aramis said as Constance left. Aramis looked out at the sun nearly setting over the lake, before checking herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side, before gently running her fingers down the side of her face. She didn't really look like herself. She kept staring back at herself in the mirror, remembering how she smiled, as she saw Francois and herself, dancing; Him spinning her around, lifting her off the ground, and his face was soon replaced with Athos. She shook it off.

"I must be dreaming. I'd better get downstairs before the group starts to worry.'' she said walking out. Sure enough the party was already underway. She smiled seeing Athos, dressed in dark blue, rather his usual musketeer uniform. She walked over, ever so carefully. She hadn't intended to be Cinderella, but it turned out that way for the time being.

She could hear everything stand still. The music stopped playing and she could hear every other woman in the room whisper, surely talking about how beautiful the dress is. Porthos was surprised at the sight of her, probably because he was trying to figure out where she had come from and if she had an escort. She couldn't stop smiling at Athos. He looked so handsome.

_God I wish I could kiss him._

_I wonder if he knows it's me._

Athos stepped forward, and smiled nervously. She smiled back.

"Hello.''

"Hello. Would you like to dance?'' he asked. Aramis nodded, while D' Artgnan and Porthos stood there, dumbfounded. Athos was graceful.

"What's your name?''

"Athos. I'm a musketeer.''

"I know. I hear you're a fine swordsman.'' Aramis said as he spun her continued to dance, while asking each other questions.

"What's your name?''

"Aramis, although my real name is Renee. Whether my friends will stick with my alias, that's up to them.'' Aramis said smiling.

Athos stood there shocked.

_"Aramis? My aramis?"_ he thought as he looked at her. Porthos and D'Artgnan would faint if they knew it was her.

"Aramis? Wow.''

"Too much?'' Aramis asked unsure.

"No. No. Not at all. You look stunning.'' Athos said smiling.

"Constance reassured me you'd recognize me. I guess she was wrong for once.''

"To be honest, I had a feeling it was you. I could tell by how you were looking at me, but I didn't want to mistake you for someone else.'' Athos said sheepishly. Aramis gave a roguish smile, before laughing a little.

"Everybody's staring at us.''

"Let them. Besides, word has it is that you're a beautiful duchess.'' Athos said spinning her around.

"Really? Wow, wait till they find out my real occupation.'' Aramis said smiling as Te Deum began to play. Aramis was soon enjoying herself. Athos noticed. He smiled, focusing on her face.

"I really wish that we could retire.'' Aramis smiled sweetly, although her message was anything, but sweet.

"I do too. I want you so badly.'' she whispered in his ear, before lightly flicking her tongue against it. He repressed a smiled sweetly.

"I want to make love to you until you beg me to stop. I want to hear you cry my name ,so loud ,that can hear it all the way in France.'' he whispered coolly in her ear as he pressed his hand against her lower back.

"Unfortunately we can't. 'Aramis said, already aware of her sex becoming soaking wet.

"We could. No one will miss us.'' Athos said causing her to let out a soft moan. That's when he heard the doors to the ballroom slam open.

He also noticed six of Richelieu's guards appear.

"Why are they here?''

"I don't know, but probably to cause trouble.'' Athos said forcing Aramis to back behind him.

"So much for the sneaking off, my dove.'' he said obviously disappointed.

"Athos don't treat me as if I'm helpless.''

"I'm not trying to. It's different when you're not in uniform. Besides, they go after women first.'' Athos said placing his hand on his sword.

"Athos, really? You still carried your sword?'' Aramis said in mock anger.

"It's like an extension of me, besides I had a hunch something like this was bound to happen. Now don't bring any attention to yourself, do you understand?'' Aramis nodded, before looking at one guard in particular.

He was tall and muscular and downright had black hair and an icy stare. He took one look at Aramis and smiled. A terrifying smile, which made Aramis petrified. She knew what he wanted and she definitely knew that she wasn't going to give it to him. Athos knew that look and he didn't like it. Those eyes were the eyes of someone deranged and he couldn't bear to think of Aramis in that man's grasp.

"Well, well. It's a good thing I came to this party. I have something to take home with me.'' he said walking over to Athos, only to be stopped by a dagger, pinning his cloak to an ice sculpture. Everyone screamed. Athos wasn't surprised, with any of it, except for the fact it was off a bit and it nearly scared him.

"Who threw that?'' the guard asked

"I did! Leave now!'' Aramis said speaking up. Athos groaned exasperatingly, knowing Aramis wasn't going to obey his orders.

"You threw that?''

"Yes and next time I won't miss!'' Aramis growled. She could hear them talk.

The women were probably complimenting and chastising her for even attempting something so monumentally dangerous. The men were just chastising her for doing something like that in a dress, and more importantly, being a woman.

"Who are you?''

"A woman that doesn't like being treated like some plaything.'' Aramis replied ,holding up four more daggers. The next thing she knew she was slammed up against the wall, with the guard groping her chest, her daggers falling on the floor.

"You like that don't you? Well there's more to do. You're going to like being my pet.''

"Put me down. Now!'' Aramis said through clenched hadn't been in this position, except when being captured by Milady and that was worse. She wasn't enjoying him taking advantage of her and she was honestly ,now regretting her actions.

Athos couldn't take any of this anymore.

_How dare he do that to her! She's mine! If he so much as harms her, I'll cut him to ribbons._

" Touch her one more time and I'll-'' Athos shouted before being cut off by the guards.

"What is she to you? Your woman?'' He asked squeezing Aramis' breast, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yes! She's mine. Let her go! NOW!'' Athos said causing a commotion among the ladies. You could hear, "Oh my! The duchess is his lover.'' or " No wonder he's so angry over someone else trying to harm her. '' or "He's very bold, making a statement in front of her like that.'' Needless to say, Aramis was blushing over his public declaration.

Porthos and D'Artgnan immediately looked at each other and turned red. That was Aramis? In a dress? How did she manage to hide those knives, much less obtain them? More importantly, it was their comrade, who was in danger.

"We've got to start a fight.''

"What? Are you crazy? Aramis could get hurt!'' Porthos snapped at D'Artgnan.

"She needs to get free. Starting a fight, allows for us to take out those guys ,forcing him to fight one of us, letting her go in the process.''

"Or it could just allow him to escape.''

"I doubt it. Athos looks like a rabid dog right now. He's not letting him out of his sight until Aramis is safe.'' D'Artgnan said, drawing his sword, and swinging at one of the guards.

Soon a fight broke out between the two musketeers and the other five guards. As usual they handled themselves, while Athos was still dealing with the one who had Aramis.

"Rumor has it, this isn't a duchess at all. It's a musketeer!'' the man cackled. Aramis was shocked.

_How does he know my secret?_

"Why, how else could she throw a knife so efficiently?" he said caressing her cleavage and cheek.

"With practice! A woman has to protect herself from men like you." She growled, causing him to smack her across the face.

"Be quiet! Quit playing games. I know your secret. I was there when Francois was killing by my leader. And when you came back to get your revenge for the loss of your beloved Fiancée. Now I've come to make you feel better after your loss.'' He said , licking her neck.

_So they weren't Cardinals guards, they were just in how did he ever find out?_

"Athos! Do something!'' Aramis begged.

"Your precious Athos isn't going to save you. You'll die like your beloved Francois, if I can help it!'' The man snarled, rubbing his hand against her sex, causing her to stiffen with fear.

For the first time in her life, she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything. Furthermore, he knew her secret and that was even was worse than the gasp and murmurs of the crowd, now talking about the scandalous effect it was to have, knowing there was a rogue woman musketeer.

A woman who wasn't afraid of fighting, of not marrying and a woman who was willing to bring shame, by cross dressing in the name of France and tarnishing the good name of the Musketeers.

Athos wasn't concerned about that for the moment. All he wanted was her in his arms, away from that monster. He was personally going to pay with his life. Athos would never forgive himself, if anything were to happen to her.

Athos lunged at him, sword drawn. Aramis stared at the guard before reaching for whatever she could grab. She threw the item at the guard. She realized she had thrown wine at him, blinding him. He let go of her, allowing Athos to attack him without harming her in the process.

Aramis kept watch over Athos, who was having some trouble and was about to be overpowered until she got hit over the head. She was about to be carried off, until Athos and Porthos all started fighting as if they were going to die. Athos fought with every ounce of energy he had in his body. All the women in the room, would have assumed it was because he was a musketeer.

True, but he was fighting for Aramis. She was his and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his friend and love.

"Put her down!''

"Or what?''

"I swear to god I'll kill you. Believe me when I say that.'' Athos snapped, drawing his sword.

The man had thrown Aramis down, causing her to get a small gash on her forehead. Athos saw a small amount of blood, trickle down.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take her home and fuck her until she screams.'' the man said taunting Athos.

"Over my dead body.''

"Well, that can be arranged.'' he said picking Aramis up and rubbing her through her dress. Athos at that point lost it. Athos' eyes had an almost animal like looked like a rabid dog. Athos believed, in getting revenge in the cleanest way possible, but tonight he was going to do so while playing dirty.

Porthos and D'Artgnan knew not to get involved. This was Athos' fight and knowing the skilled musketeer he wasn't going to need any help.

" You asked for it.'' Athos said as they started to swordfight.

Aramis woke up, to the sound of water looked over to find Athos sitting in the chair next to her bed, still in his clothes from the party. She was in her room.

"Good you're awake. You enjoy scaring me, don't you?'' he asked teasingly.

"Maybe. Are they all right?''

"They're fine. Constance was very resourceful, although D'Artgnan was pretty upset with her throwing creampuffs at the bandits.'' Athos said, causing Aramis to laugh. Aramis turned to find Athos walking towards the window.

"Aramis you're getting a tad bit rusty on your knife throwing.''

"Well, I told the guy I wouldn't miss the next time. The first one was just to scare him. And now everyone knows my secret. Whether they believe it or not that's to be decided.'' She said as if reading his mind. He smiled, before becoming serious.

"Don't .The man is dead. I had to kill him. He was going to rape you and possibly kill you, so I had no the secret dies with him.'' Athos said sitting up, handing her some water. She drank it, all the while, focusing on Athos' glittering lusty eyes in the dark. She knew back there, he had wanted to do all those things that the man had done to her. And she knew she would've enjoyed mere thought of Athos ravishing her in front of all those people caused her to shiver .

"Now that we're finally alone, I can tell you.''

"Tell me what?''

" You were great and tonight scared me and-''Athos was babbling, something that was a first for Aramis, since she had seen him always composed.

"Calm down.'' Aramis said smiling sweetly.

"Aramis, tonight scared me. You could've been raped!''

"I know, but I knew I'd have backup.''

"Aramis, I'm worried about if something happens to-''

"Athos, you know the answer to that. I know how to fight. I know your worried, but don't. I can handle things. I can fight just as well as a man.'' Aramis said pulling him near her. Athos sighed.

" When we get back, it's going to be very interesting.''

"How so?''

"The boss will have found our about you. In a dress. Fighting. This stuff travels fast, you know.''

"Well, let him. Actually he already knew about me being a woman ,anyway.'' she said hugging him. He smiled kissing her.

"I'm still in the dress. Ugh! Admit it Athos, you wanted to do what that guy did, minus threatening to kill me and scaring me to death.''

"Here, let me help you take it off. Maybe I did, however I was more pissed off at the fact that he disrespected you, but if it pleases you, yes. I did want to brazenly make love to you in front of all those women. '' Athos said his eyes flickering with desire. He undid the bodice, trying hard not to fondle her breast. Aramis smiled, knowing Athos was having trouble keeping his hands off her. She liked seeing him like was so used to him being the disciplined on. After finally freeing her breast, Aramis slipped out of that and her petticoat, enjoying the cool night air on her skin.

Athos was now sitting on the bed, staring. He stifled a smile, not want Aramis to really know what he was thinking.

"Like what you see?''

"Maybe.'' he said pinning her down on the bed. She smiled, before kissing him passionately, gyrating her hips against his clothed body. Athos' scent was driving her mad. She wanted to make love to him. She felt like she was going to burst if she didn't. Athos smiled, noticing Aramis' slight displeasure. He stared at the vision of loveliness, taking in every inch of her body.

He gently thumbed her nipple, his lips slowly trailing down her abdomen, waiting to take in the fertile sex. He beamed, as he placed his lips on her sex, causing her to moan and squirm quietly.

"Athos, please make love to me.''

"As you wish.'' he said, feeling his composure drain as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. He could feel the desire he had bottled up, start to overflow. He needed her so badly.

Soon she was writhing and moaning under his touch, ready to erupt.

"Athos, I-I'' Aramis started to say. She didn't finish, since the floodgates began to open. She let out a small scream of ecstasy, before panting. During this time, Athos had been patient.

"Athos, let me make you feel better.'' Aramis said before accidentally running her toe against his hard throbbing member. Athos let out a soft pleasure filled groan before quickly shedding his clothes. He felt himself get harder, when her felt her soft firm breast against his chest. He could feel how wet Aramis was. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Aramis, I need you. Please.''

"I do too. Please hurry or I'll explode.'' Aramis replied, between pants. Athos nodded before entering her. She let out a small cry as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Did I hurt you?'' Athos asked worried. He didn't want to hurt her. She had already been through a lot today.

"No. I'm just surprised.'' she said, gingerly touching his chest.

"Of what?'' Athos said chuckling.

"How warm and big it is . It feels soo good.'' Aramis moaned as Athos started to thrust. Aramis moaned, taking in the sensations her body was getting. She hadn't felt this good in years. She felt whole, alive. Athos wanted to cum immediately. She felt so nice. So tight, soft, so wonderful. He needed her. He felt himself slip, so quickly.

"Aramis, are you alright?''

"Yes. Faster. Deeper, please. Oh, It feels soooo good.'' she said gyrating her hips, matching his rhythm.

"I know.'' He said through his clenched teeth. He was so close. He wanted to cum.

"Aramis. I'm close. Do you want me to cum inside of you?''

"Yes. I want you too. Please. I need to cum. Make me cum.'' Aramis moaned loudly as he sped up. Pleasure was already taking over his body. He didn't just want the sex, he wanted all of Aramis.

He began to suckle her breast, kissing her neck, placing his mark anywhere on her, as if leaving an invisible signature. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He emptied himself into her, screaming her name, and vice versa before collapsing onto her sweaty body. Aramis shook, with pleasure her orgasm washing over her.

"Athos, thank you.''

"You're welcome, Aramis. I love you.''

"I love you too.'' Aramis said smiling as he kissed her.

"Goodnight, Aramis.''

"Goodnight, my love.'' She said before slowly drifting off into a peaceful dream.


	7. back to paris

"_Athos? Where are you?"_

"_Looking for someone?'' a voice asked sinisterly. She turned and sure enough, there was the guy from the party._

"_You? What do you want?''_

"_You,of course."_

"_You'll never get me.''_

"_Don't be so sure. I have something of yours you desperately want.'' he said ,pulling Athos out by his hair. Athos was bruised, but otherwise fine._

"_Athos! Let him go!''_

"_No until you give me what I want.''_

"_And if I don't?''_

"_I kill Athos.'' he said. _

"_Fine.''_

"_Aramis, no! I swear if you do it I'll never forgive you!'_

"_So you'll die?''_

"_I don't want to put you through this!''_

"_It's my choice. As long as your with me when this is over, I'll drive nails through my body .Just so I'll know you'll be there when I'm through.'' Aramis yelled._

"_Fine.'' the guy said slamming Aramis against the wall, before ripping her clothes off._

Aramis' eyes snapped open.

_Just a dream. Thank god. _It was still dark outside. She ran her fingers down her folds, shuttering at the pleasure and the fact she was even remotely aroused after that horrible nightmare.

Aramis turned to find Athos still sound asleep. She smiled. Athos bare chest was uncovered, rising and falling, causing her to become aroused. She went back to pleasuring her self. She was too busy pleasuring herself, to notice Athos watching.

"Can't sleep?'' Athos asked causing her to jump.

"Somewhat.'' she said blushing. He chuckled, before hugging her.

"Aramis, what's the matter?'' he asked, knowing she wasn't up this early without a reason.

"I had a nightmare, but nothing a kiss won't fix.'' Aramis said sweetly.

Athos smiled, kissing her lips hungrily as he snaked his hand down to her sex. He smiled mischievously.

"Nightmare ,eh? It must have been a dream afterwards. You're aroused.'' he said shoving two fingers into Aramis' wet folds. She let out a soft moan, as she felt his fingers examine her insides.

"I was watching you.'' Aramis said as he pulled his fingers out of her. He placed them back, pressing his palm against her clit, causing her back to arch.

"Athos, I don't want to wake the rest of our friends.'' she said before covering her mouth, as he eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she neared her orgasm.

"Then I'll stop.'' He said as he pulled his very wet fingers out of her, knowing she was going to change her mind. After all, she was a woman, and being around him in this setting, she had no self control.

"Don't.''

"Then, how do you suggest we stay quiet?'' he asked, removing the sheets.

"Go slow.'' Aramis answered, as he sat down.

"Lie down. Close your eyes and relax. I'm going to make you feel good beyond your wildest dreams.''

"You sound very arrogant.''

"We , Frenchmen, know how to keep our women happy.'' He said rubbing her slit, causing her to squirm.

"You like that?''

"Y-Yes.'' she said as he began to put his fingers inside her. She felt herself losing it, and he hadn't even gotten inside her.

He smiled before sucking her neck, his tongue traveling down to her breast. He began to suckle her breast, paying attention to her hard pink nipples. He snaked himself lower, before sucking her clit. Aramis' back arched, as she pulled Athos towards her sex.

"Stop teasing. Please Athos, please take me.'' Athos beamed at the sound of those words. Naturally as a gentlemen, he had to comply. He pulled her near him, her legs resting on his shoulder and as he entered her quickly.

She moaned loudly, causing Athos to smile slyly.

"Encore que je paraître arrogant?''

"Non'' she said blushing.'

"I know how to make my lady happy. Now if you will allow me.''

"Please.'' She said as she squeezed his butt cheeks. He entered her, while sucking her breast.

Athos once again felt his strength drain from his body. Aramis felt her walls tighten around Athos manhood, causing Athos to thrust harder into Aramis. Being quiet was no longer an option. Aramis was moaning loudly into Athos' mouth as he continued to make wild love to her. Aramis kept moaning and running her fingers through his hair, as he kept thrusting into her. He bit her nipple, trying not to hurt her, but she seemed to enjoy the pain, since pleasure was overflowing just like her juices. Athos flipped her on her stomach, before penetrating her. Aramis was screaming into the pillow as he pounded her fiercely. He finally released into her, letting out her name in a hoarse scream.

Aramis pulled Athos towards her, both of them sweating and panting. Athos kissed her, his desire overflowing.

"Your still hard?'' she said smiling

"My body's grown shamelessly tender for you, Aramis.'' Athos quipped.

"I love you.'' Aramis said as she buried her head into his chest.

"Will you marry me?'' Athos said.

"W-what?''

"You heard me.'' Athos said looking up at her.

"Yes. Of course.'' she said hugging him.

"Sorry, it's not how I know you expected.''

"Athos, as long as I have you at the end of the day, I don't care if the proposal is romantic or not. Now kiss me.'' Aramis said. Athos kissed her, trying not to want to have sex with her a third time.

"We'd better get up, or I'll end up having sex with you a third time.'' he said kissing her cheek. She smiled, before kissing him back.

"We head back to Paris you know that.''

'I understand. It'll be nice to be back.'' she said ,covering herself with the blanket.

She sat in bed, watching him ,running around in his pants and boots, looking for his shirt. She unknowingly licked her lips. Despite wanting to be ravished a second time, she resisted, allowing her self control to kick in. Athos noticed. She immediately stopped playing with her hair, and began to bandage her chest.

"Doesn't that hurt?''

"No. I take it off at night or did you forget?'' she said. He walked over and tied the back, before putting on his shirt.

* * *

They rode back, all of them talking about what happened last night. Aramis wasn't up for it, but pretended to be ok with it, since the fight had been the biggest thing going ,since telling her friends that she was a female. They arrived in Paris, after four days, eager to get their newest assignment.

The reception was odd. However, they knew that news of what happened at the party had already hit home.

"Where to first?''

"Back to headquarters.'' Athos said .The rode to headquarters, to find a lot of the musketeers talking. They were a group of about twenty, of both the cardinals and Monsieur Trevilles musketeers talking.

"That's never talk to one another.'' Porthos said. Athos got off along with the others. Aramis despite wanting to be near Athos, walked with D'Artgnan.

"Well look if it isn't the damsel in disguise.''

"Excuse me?'' Aramis said , pretending to be confused. She knew perfectly well, something like this was going to happen.

The musketeer was that of Monsuier Trevilles. His name was Henri was a guard, and she had encountered him on ocassions. He seemed to be more of the Cardinals type.

"Aramis.'' One of the musketeers said, walking towards her in a intimidating manner.

Aramis naturally stepped back.

"I heard you were cross dressing. You were in lace, and silk and a corset.'' He said as she backed against a beam.

"I also heard you were acting very peculiar. Tell me would you whisper naughty things in my ear?''

At that moment on impulse she drew her sword. Aramis rarely drew her sword here. She only did it for practice. She felt threatened, she knew, but she decided to calm herself, thinking this was a game and he was the annoying person that wouldn't stop whining .

"Henri, what's the point of all this?'' she said calmly, a smile gracing her lips.

"Why are you here?''

"I am a musketeer, despite what you all think.'' she said ,twirling her sword playfully.

"Aramis is really calm.'' Porthos said noting her smiling face.

"She's scared, Porthos. She's playing along as if this were a game, so as to calm herself.'' Athos said.

He had picked up Aramis' displeasure, the moment they arrived. She kept telling him jokes, as they rode ahead. He sensed something was troubling her from the way she had a false sense of control. It was as if she were trying to focus her attention off the pressing matter, by pretending it wasn't real,but rather a game. He sensed she was slipping. He wanted to help, but he knew Aramis would want to draw anymore attention .Him helping her would add to a lot more questions.

"You're not a musketeer. You're a woman. You probably slept with Athos or one of those in higher authority to get where you are.''

With that much she stabbed his shoulder. Athos was shocked. Aramis never drew her sword on anyone unarmed ,unless they were an immediate threat and she was convinced there was a chance to avoid bloodshed.

"Listen very carefully, Henri. I did everything you did. I served in the guard, I practiced and trained. Just as you. I have just as much right to be here.''

'No you don't. You're a woman.'' he said with that much, he kicked Aramis, causing her to land onto the ground.

"You need to be at home, raising kids.'' he yelled ripping her tunic and blouse.

"Stop!''

"I'm going to teach you a lesson ! So you'll never think of-'' be fore he could finish, Athos punched him, before grabbing Aramis. He pulled her behind him.

"Henri, leave. NOW!'' Athos snapped.

"She's a female? She's not allowed here.'' Henri yelled.

"Wow news travels fast, doesn't it, guys?'' Porthos joked drawing crossbow.

"So your afraid I'm going to kick your ass?'' Aramis joked pretending to be upbeat, as Athos walked forward.

"Female or not, She's still a member of the musketeers. Now if any of you have a problem answer to me.'' Athos snapped.

"Fine, I'll handle you and then I'll finish ravishing Aramis, if that is your real name.'' Henri sneered,l ooking at Aramis. He licked his lips, causing Aramis to shiver.

Athos growled, drawing his sword.

"Athos! That's enough. All of you back to your post or I'll have you cleaning stable instead. Henri, I'll deal with you afterwards.'' Monsieur Treville ordered as Athos put down his sword.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D' Artgnan come with me.'' Monsieur Treville ordered. They all walked into his office, before slamming the door shut.

"I heard about the party in Swiss.'' Aramis stood there nervously.

"Let me just say I condone women fighting. Fighting is a bloody ,dangerous sport. It ruins a lot more than spirit. A pretty face for example.'' he said staring at the scar on Aramis' forehead.

"However, I admire being brave enough to go after someone much bigger than yourself. Aramis nice job. I hear you were slightly off on your knife throwing.''

"I was trying to warn him or rather scare him, Monsieur.'' Aramis said , a small smile playing on her lips.

"I also hear you were in a dress? And Athos and you were in a bit of a sticky situation? .'' He said smiling at Aramis warmly.

"Yes sir.'' Aramis answered again.

"Let me remind you, what you all do outside this place, must not interfere with your duties. Aramis don't worry about Henri. I'll keep him as far away from you as possible. ''

"We understand.'' Athos said finally speaking up. Monsieur Treville walked over to Athos.

"Athos tell me something?''

"Yes sir?''

"Do you think Aramis deserves to be a musketeer?''

"Of course. She's done everything that was given. She fights as well as any man and that's the reason why the new recruits are better than before.'' Athos said, reminding him about Aramis' training a few months ago.

"So is she of noble quality?''

"I think so.'' Athos said without hesitation.

"Than marry the girl for heavens sake. I've been hearing you were going to propose to her sometime soon.'' Porthos and D'Artgnan busted out laughing. Aramis was blushing.

"Is that an order, sir?'' He asked.

"Yes, Athos. Now all of you go and rest. Tomorrow you report to his Majesty the King for your assignment.'' Mons

"Athos?Aramis? Have fun.'' he said causing Athos to blush.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the.'' Athos said smiling.

"Did the boss just give us permission to -'' Aramis asked looking at Athos

"Yes he did.'' he said kissing her hand. Aramis turned red, after a couple of the musketeers, started wolf whistling.

"Aramis,so it's true?''

"Do you have a problem if it is?''

"No because our girlfriends will be crushed about you being a woman, thus making us very happy men.'' Aramis laughed. Athos chuckled. Even among women she was very attractive and soo easy to love. God how he loved her.

"Well fun.''

"Same to you.'' the musketeer replied.

"Come on lets get something to eat.'' Athos said. Aramis smiled and went with the rest of the musketeers to find food.


	8. Musings and missions

While eating dinner, they all noticed Aramis' eating silently. She hadn't eaten very much. She stirred the stew back and forth in the bowl, absorbed by today's events.

"Aramis are you ok?'' Constance asked.

"Hmm? Oh ,yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?''

"Because it's Colette's special beef stew. Your favorite.'' Porthos said, emphasizing the last part.

"Oh, I'm just tired. That's all. Porthos, stop worrying about me, like everyone else.'' she said, her voice laced with a small amount of bitterness. She got up and walked out quickly. Athos followed behind, after paying for their food. He followed her, as she climber on roofs, towards a green clearing just outside of the city.

The clearing was a small wooded area, nothing but haystacks along with a vast field of clovers and a small lake. She sat there, her head tucked between her knees.

"Aramis, what's wrong?''

"Nothing.'' Aramis answered.

"Renee. What's wrong?'' Athos asked again.

"Nothing.''

"Aramis, that back there, was something. Aramis, please tell me what's wrong?''

"I know this isn't easy. I knew going into this job, I would have to deal with the possibility of this happening. I just don't want to be treated like a baby. Like a woman, when its convenient.''

"Who's it convenient for?''

"Them. The other male musketeers. They think women shouldn't be doing this simply because they need someone to make them feel resourceful.'' Aramis said

"Are you also upset about Henri?'

"That too and a lot of other things.'' Aramis said as Athos held her and kissed her forehead.

"Like?''

"I love you and I want to marry you, I just -I'm sorry.'' Athos knew what she meant.

"It's alright. You're getting hit from every direction. It's only natural you act like this.'' Athos said looking at the stars.

"When I was younger, I could care less of what people thought. Now, all I want is approval from the people I hang around the most.''

"Now, come on lets get back to our friends.'' Athos said, carrying Aramis back to their lodgings.

He got back, not completely tired, since Aramis was rather light.

"Athos!''

"Shh! Shes asleep.''

"It wasn't very long ago ,she was like that.'' Constance said remembering the trip.

Athos set her on the bed.

"She didn't mean anything, by the outburst during dinner, Porthos. She's just tired of men assuming that women are meant to be helped, instead of being able to help themselves. She doesn't want to feel like a burden.'' Athos said placing her head on his lap.

"I heard about what happened. Maybe she needs some time alone.''

"Like a vacation?''

"Yes, exactly.''

"Except we just had one.'' D'Artgnan said.

"She'll be fine, Athos. Don't worry as long as she has you and us, she'll be fine.'' Constance said as she covered Aramis with a blanket. Athos looked down at Aramis,remembering that she always had been able to bounce back.

"For her sake, I hope you're right.''

"Everyone, get some sleep, we have to see the king tomorrow.'' Athos said before looking down at his beloved before lying beside her.

They arrived at the palace the next day. However, instead of being greeted by the king, it was the queen.

"Your highness.'' They all said in unison, before respectively bowing.

"Rise. Aramis please step forward.'' Aramis stood up and stepped forward.

"I have heard rumors and this is why I summoned you all here.''

"What is it you wish of me?''

"Is it true you've had alliances other than to France?''

"Yes. I have an alliance to Athos. He is my dearest comrade. Also to Porthos, D'Artgnan ,Constance and anyone else whom I love dearly.'' Aramis answered truthfully.

"Is it also true you would never betray France?''

"Your majesty, my life is devoted to my country. Otherwise I would never have become a musketeer. My life is devoted to protecting the people of France.''

"Even those who mock you?''

"Mock me?''

"Aramis, I know you are a woman. Monsieur Treville told me and even before that, I could tell. You had a maternal personality, hidden by a rough, yet well mannered exterior. My dear, I also heard about your little run-in with some men in Swiss. Athos seemed to be- extremely unrelenting about protecting you.'' she said smiling.

Athos kept a stone face, despite being completely annoyed about everyone knowing.

"It's not easy having to deal with the Cardinals men and even some of your own teammates.''"I'm used to it. I knew this was a possibility.'' Aramis answered

"Then I give my blessings on both you and Athos. I wish for you both happiness, long life and many possible children.''

"Thank you, your majesty.'' Aramis answered.

"That is all. You will receive letters, pertaining to your mission sometime this afternoon. I will have it sent to the lodging you are staying in.'' The queen said before all were allowed to rise.

"Many children?'' Athos said, the words feeling strange on his tongue.

"What's the matter with children? I rather like the idea of a little version of you ,running around, begging you to teach him or her how to fight using a sword.'' Aramis said once they were outside.

"Or a little boy. Doesn't matter to me.''

"You wouldn't mind having a child ,knowing there was a chance they were going to put themselves in the same danger we did?'' Athos asked, knowing that was a question he wanted answered.

"I wouldn't we were children too,once. Besides, if we have children, fearlessness will be in their blood.'' Aramis said kissing him. Athos smiled.

"How many?''

"Three. That way Porthos, D'Artgnan and Constance will have some one to babysit.'' Aramis teased. Aramis walked forward, while Athos tried to picture a smaller version of Aramis, running around with a wooden sword.

"I could get used to that.'' he said smiling.


End file.
